


Life is Indeed Immortal

by Mari13606



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari13606/pseuds/Mari13606
Summary: The start of a journey for an immortal and their love.
Relationships: ? - Relationship, Cafraun/Varel, Immortal/Mortal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't do this. I know I shouldn't write this. I'm writing it anyways. Let me know if you want more by leaving some comments please. I'm starting this with a short thing to test it and if you guys like it then the other chapters will be longer.

Once upon a time, I was growing old. Most humans do, it really came as no surprise to me. For my love, however, it devastated them. For with age came death, and my love did not want to lose me. And so they told me that together we would search, either for a way to let them die with me, or a way to make me immortal and youthful like them. I did not care, so long as I could stay by their side. I told them this, and they were content too, but knowing that there was an end, still could not bear to lose me. And so we gathered our things and our journey began...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft morning rises  
Pale golden ray  
Joy flying by  
On so gentlly their wings

Soft morning sunlight stroked Cafraun's eyes. It was the bare heat of the dawn, more pale light than actual heat. He turned into the warmth of his love's chest with a soft moan, only to hear the soft _chuf_ of their breath.

"Still tired are we?" Varel chuckled.

"Oh shush, you aren't forty years old," Cafraun barley lifted his head to deliver the retort.

"You're right," Cafraun sunk down into Varel's chest, "I'm older than forty,"

"Ugh," Cafruan tried to roll off the bed in huff, only to be stopped by Varel's arm tightening slightly around his waist. Cafraun looked back to see Varel smiling playfully at him. He smiled back, reaching out to grab a pillow. Varel let go to grab his own pillow, a foolish mistake as Cafraun used it as an opportunity to swat them. Cafraun rolled off the bed onto his feet just before Varel's pillow came down on where he had just been. Varel snorted, surprised, and began laughing, Cafraun quickly joining in.

"How am I quicker than you? You are eternally twenty years old!" Cafraun giggled.

"How are you so quick? I thought you were forty?" Varel laughed, "But, you know-"

"No," Cafraun sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "If we're going to do this again, at least let me get dressed and have some strong tea,"

Varel slumped too, nodding. Cafraun smiled at them, taking their hands in his.

"Come help me pick out an outfit," He said, gently pulling Varel to their feet.

"Ok," Varel whispered softly, pulling Cafraun close against their chest.

Cafraun threw open the armoire, an anniversary gift from Varel. He did this morning ritual, every morning since she got it. It was simple, there was a deep, wide space for hanging shirts, dresses, belts, scarves, and jackets, a drawer for pants, one for shorts and skirts, and one for underthings. It was all in a light pine wood with well oiled brass hinges. Cafraun started with tops, holding out several shirts and tunics to be judged by Varel. They decided on a loose white dress slited on the sides with a light grey stripe following the slits embroidered with colorful thread, a rainbow of colors. Moving onto bottoms they both agreed to the dark blue slim, close fitting pants. A wide, dark brown belt completed the look and then it was Varel's turn. Varel was a fair bit more muscular than Cafraun, and tended towards much looser clothing. It took a bit longer for them to decide on a top, Cafraun kept trying to get them to wear a garish pink thing, eventually landing on a soft green tunic. Finding a good bottom was much easier, a loose brown skirt paired well with the green tunic.

Finally dressed and groomed, they stepped out of the bedroom and made their way to the kitchen. Cafraun started the stove and fireplace, setting up the water for the tea to boil as Varel gathered the ingredients for eggs, hash, and veggies. In minutes the house was filled with the fatty, salty aroma of fried potatoes, eggs, and sausage. It wasn't long before they were seated with their plates piled high and two steaming mugs of heavily sweetened tea in front of them. As they ate, their moods turned a bit more serious.

"Hun, why don't you want to go? You went with me before, what changed?" Varel asked, taking a sip of tea.

Cafraun finished his mouthful before replying, "Because last time we at least had a lead. This time we have nothing."

"That doesn't mean we should give up!"

"I know, but what exactly are the odds of us succeeding? Every other time we have failed," Cafraun reached out and took Varel's hand from where it was wrapped around their tea. "I am happy to journey with you, I enjoy seeing the world, but I also need for you to know that we probably won't find it. I will go with you anywhere, you know that, does it have to be for something?"

Varel smiled sadly, and placed their other hand on top of their entwined hands so that Cafraun's hand was encased in both of theirs. "Then will you travel with me one more time, please? This time for fun, and maybe search along the way just a little bit?"

Cafraun snorted, smiled, and nodded and Varel smiled back. 

It was early evening when they were done packing and cleaning. They had discussed routes and decided on a meandering one, with the plan mainly to be blown around at the winds whim like dandelion seeds. Clothes and armor were gathered, sorted and cleaned, books and maps were selected, basic necessities plucked from around the house, tidying up as they went. In the end there were three packs, one for each of them and an extra for spare supplies. Everything else that needed done could wait until morning.

And so that night they rested in their bed for the last time in a good long while. As moonlight shimmered through the window and Varel felt Cafraun relax into them as they dreamt and they wondered if it was so foolish to hope.


End file.
